1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite control system based on integrated satellite operation data and a method thereof; and, more particularly, to a satellite control system based on integrated satellite operation data which can easily grasp relationship among satellite operating functions and easily perform a history management process of operation information by managing operation data that are generated while a satellite operates under the control of a satellite control system, in a format of integrated satellite operation document, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional satellite control system stores and manages satellite operation data generated from functional operation, individually. That is, the satellite operation data are independently stored without regard to output data of other functional operations. The satellite operation data are used only as input information of other functional operations. Therefore, the conventional satellite control system should compare the data with each other or determine the relationship between data based on time tag information or notation recorded in an output file.
Also, the satellite operation data may have different formats according to each functional operation. For example, diverse file formats such as .osl format as an output file of mission planning, .xml format as an output file of command planning, .dat format as an output file of command preparation, .bin format as an output file of command transmission, .log format as an output file of command verification result, and .html format as an output file of mission result report function are used according to each functional operation.
As described above, in the conventional technology, data created in each function for satellite operation exist as an independent file and there are many cases that the formats are different from each other. Accordingly, a large quantity of data should be respectively managed according to each function and it is difficult for user to compare data with other data or examine the data.